Chen Stormstout
|Przynależność = Niezależny Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni (dawniej) Zakon Zniszczonej Świątyni |Stanowisko = Wędrowny gorzelnik Czempion Hordy Czempion Zniszczonej Świątyni |Lokacja = Dolina Czterech Wiatrów Browar Stormstouta |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Chon Po (brat) Xiu Li (bratowa) Li Li (bratanica) Shisai (bratanek) Mab (przodek) Liao (przodek) Ciotunia (przodek) Gao (daleki krewny) Evie (daleki krewny) Han (daleki krewny) Wielki Dan (daleki krewny) Mama (dalecy krewni) Yalia Sagewhisper (ukochana) |Uczniowie = Piwomistrz Drohn |Kompani = Rexxar (dawniej) Rokhan (dawniej) Strongbo (dawniej) |Zwierzak = Tonsa Chirps Brewly |Dubbing = Keone Young }} Chen Stormstout to legendarny pandareński gorzelnik z Wędrującej Wyspy, który opuścił swój dom, by podróżować po dalekich krainach w poszukiwaniu egzotycznych składników do swych wiecznie ewoluujących mikstur. Biografia Młodość Niewiele wiadomo na temat lat młodości Chena poza faktem, że urodził się i wychował na Wędrującej Wyspie. Z racji swego pochodzenia nie miał możliwości odwiedzenia prastarej ojczyzny jego rasy - Pandarii. W poszukiwaniu natchnienia Chen często odwiedzał Las Różdżek. W czasach nauki fechtunku Chen zaprzyjaźnił się ze Strongbo. Obaj wiedzieli, że pewnego dnia będą musieli stoczyć pojedynek, który rozstrzygnie, który z nich zostanie mistrzem szkoły sztuk walki na Wędrującej Wyspie, przyjmując tytuł "Geomistrza". Z czasem w Chenie zaczęła się budzić żądza przygody i nierzadko spędzał całe dnie bujając w obłokach. Bo próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że w domu znajdzie wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Jednak w dniu, kiedy miało dojść do wielkiego pojedynku o mistrzostwo, Chen się nie stawił - opuścił wyspę, porzucając przyjaciół i rodzinę. Jego brat, Chon Po Stormstout, poczuł się z tego powodu bardzo źle, gdyż odejście Chena spowodowało, że opuścił on ślub swego brata, jak również inne ważne wydarzenia. Przygody Podczas wydarzeń znanych z Pearl of Pandaria wiele postaci, w tym Li Li i Bo wspominają spotkania z Chenem. Nie jest jednak jasne, kiedy miały one miejsce w odniesieniu do Założenia Durotaru. Pewnego razu Chen trafił do Dun Morogh i poznał Grimbooze'a Thunderbrewa, którego wyzwał na pijacki pojedynek, który miał udowodnić, który z nich jest lepszym piwowarem. Pod koniec zawodów, gdy obaj byli ledwie przytomni z przepicia, Chen ogłosił, że górą jest Grimbooze, jednak temu bardziej smakowało piwo Chena. Po krótkiej rozmowie obaj zdecydowali, że jurorami zostaną wszystkie krasnoludy w Dun Morogh, które zagłosują, kto warzy lepsze piwo. Do zawodów wprosił się jednak jeszcze Coren Direbrew. Koniec końców Chen i Grimbooze szli łeb w łeb, podczas gdy Coren miał na koncie jedynie dwa głosy, jeden od siebie samego, a drugi z litości od Chena. Rozgniewany krasnolud z Ciemnego Żelaza zaatakował pandarena sądząc, że ten sobie z niego kpi, jednak nie miał on żadnych szans. Piwo Grimbooze'a wygrało jednym głosem . Dzięki tym zawodom Chen stał się jednym z ojców założycieli wielkiego Piwnego Święta. Jakiś czas później Chen znalazł się na pokładzie statku płynącego ze Stormwind, na który napadła grupa korsarzy. Znaleźli oni pod pokładem śpiącego pandarena i spróbowali go okraść, jednak Chen łatwo ich przepędził. Nie zauważył jednak, że gnom wchodzący w skład szajki ukradł mu niewielkie pudełko. W nim znajdowała się kartka z napisem "Thunderbrew", co było pierwszą decyzją Chena, na kogo oddać głos w konkursie, zanim nie zdecydował się zagłosować na Corena Direbrewa. Gorzelnik wyruszył w Góry Kamiennego Szponu w poszukiwaniu rzadkiego składnika do swych napojów, jednak zamiast tego natknął się w ukrytej dolinie na grupę goblińskich machin. Z pomocą Strażnika Orremina, Strażnika Zagajnika, Chen przepędził gobliny. W zamian za pomoc Orremin zaoferował mu trochę roślin rosnących w dolinie, jednak pandaren stwierdził, że są one zbyt rzadkie, żeby je zrywać. Pewnego razu Stormstout natknął się na orczego mistrza ostrzy imieniem Rahjak, który poszukiwał wielkich fechmistrzy. Chen wygrał walkę, jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wpłynie to na losy orka. Upokorzony Rahjak wyruszył do Outland, by wypić krew demonów i zostać fel orkiem, by zyskać moc, by móc odegrać się za porażkę. W pewnym okresie Trzeciej Wojny Chen walczył u boku Króla Magniego Bronzebearda i został ogłoszony przyjacielem Ironforge. Założenie Durotaru Podróże Chena wreszcie zaprowadziły go do Durotaru, a jego ostatni napój składał się z wielu dziwnych składników, których obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie zgromadzić. Niemal porzucił nadzieję na wypróbowanie w praktyce swego przepisu, kiedy spotkał Rexxara, wędrownego Pana bestii. Stormstout poprosił Rexxara o pomoc w zbieraniu składników do swego piwa - beczki Grzmiącej Wody, jaja grzmiącego feniksa i gałązki grzmiącego kwiatu. Chen nie posiadał się z radości, kiedy ork dostarczył mu składniki i połączył je w specjalny trunek, którym poczęstował Rexxara. Ten był zaskoczony ostrością napoju! Rexxar zapytał, czy Chen próbuje go zabić, przynajmniej w sensie teoretycznym, bo chyba jednak nie. Pandaren zdecydował się poddać dalszym analizom swoją recepturę i zakończył pewien etap swojej podróży, decydując się na jakiś czas zaprzestać działalności gorzelnika i przyłączyć się do przygody Rexxara, która być może pozwoli mu nacieszyć się pięknem surowej krainy w której się znalazł. Chen i jego kompania zostali wysłani na tajną misję do Theramore, by pomóc Hordzie dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ludzie ją atakują. Tam spotkali Jainę Proudmoore, która dowiedziawszy się, co zrobił jej ojciec, zdecydowała się im pomóc.Chen pomógł Rexxarowi obronić Thralla i Durotar przed zakusami floty Kul Tiras. Gdy Horda była gotowa, rozpoczęto atak, podczas którego zginął Wielki Admirał Daelin Proudmoore. Po bitwie Chen spędził jakiś czas w Durotarze, ucząc swych umiejętności Gorzelnika Drohna. Gdy ten zostałwykształcony, Stormstout odszedł i nikt nie wiedział, w którą stronę się udał, jednak po całej Sawannie znajdowano puste kufle. Podobnie jak reszta swego ludu, Chen zachował swoją niezależność, decydując się nie przyłączać do Hordy ani Przymierza. W World of Warcraft Istnienie Chena jest dowiedzione, kiedy gracze Hordy znajdują na Sawannie jeden z wielu Pustych Kufli Chena. Rozpoczyna on trzyczęściowy ciąg zadań 15 Chen's Empty Keg, zlecany przez Gorzelnika Drohna, który również zdradza trochę informacji na temat legendarnego pandarena. Później wysyła on również list, w którym schowany jest rzadki zwierzak, . Mists of Pandaria thumb|Portret Chena autorstwa Glenna Rane'a Chen Stormstout pojawia się w intro do World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, jest również jego narratorem. Przerywa on pojedynek w Kaplicy Braterstwa toczony przez orka i człowieka, których okręty zostały zniszczone podczas bitwy morskiej u wybrzeży Pandarii. Dzięki biegłości w sztukach walki, zmusił wrogów do sprzymierzenia się przeciw niemu i ostatecznie pokazania, jakie piękno ich otacza, kładąc kres ich konfliktowi. :Zapytać, dlaczego walczymy... to zapytać, dlaczego liście jesienią spadają. To leży w ich naturze. Być może jest lepsze pytanie. :Dlaczego walczymy? By obronić Dom i Rodzinę... By utrzymać równowagę i zaprowadzić Harmonię. :Dla mojego rodzaju najważniejsze pytanie brzmi: Za co warto walczyć? Gdy Chen przybył do Pandarii, Świątynia Nefrytowego Węża była oblężona przez sauroków. Chen wraz z Li Li przybyli do świątyni i pomogli mieszkającym tam pandarenom w odparciu sił sauroków, pokonaniu ich przywódcy i odzyskaniu skradzionego nferytu. Jedyne, czego zażądał w zamian, to by Li Li mogła przejechać się na grzbiecie węża. Wymienił również opowieści, wygrał pijacki konkurs oraz bijatykę przed Pijanym Hozenem w Kwiecie Świtu. Po tych wydarzeniach Chen i Li Li przenieśli się do Doliny Czterech Wiatrów. thumb|Chen Stormstout w [[Valley of the Four Winds|Dolinie Czterech Wiatrów]] Chen jest szczególnie zaangażowany w początkowe zadania w Dolinie, kiedy wraz z Li Li po raz pierwszy zwiedza Pandarię oraz gorzelnię swych dalekich krewnych, Browar Stormstout, jak również leżące pod nim lochy. Poza zwiedzaniem kontynentu wydaje się, że Chen chce odnowić kontakty z pandariańską gałęzią Stormstoutów, od których był oddzielony, odkąd Shen-zin Su przestał powracać do Pandarii. Podczas podróży po farmach w dolinie Chen i Li Li spotkali pandarena imieniem Mudmug, od którego dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Browaru Stormstout. Chen udał się tam, by spotkać Wujka Gao, który wydawał się być zazdrosnym o Stormstoutów. Gdy pokonał wrogów w browarze, powrócił do Li Li i Mudmuga i razem udali się na Półwzgórze, gdzie z pomocą poszukiwacza przygód uwarzyli nowe piwo. Wtedy to Chen ogłosił, że Mudmug jest jego "piwnym bratem" i udał się do Browaru Stormstout. Jednak browar był pełny piwołaków i hozenów. Gdy udało mu się oczyścić wejście, Chen ruszył do środka. Pod koniec ciągu zadań w Dolinie Czterech Wiatrów, Chen odegrał kluczową rolę w obronie wioski Kamienny Pług. Wraz z Mudmugiem i bratanicą Li Li Chenowi udało się nie tylko wyprowadzić pandareńską ludność z Doliny, lecz również zjednoczyć, przynajmniej czasowo, grupę nocnych elfek, które były rozbitymi w Pandarii Strażniczkami, z taureńskimi Słonecznymi Wędrowcami, by wspólnymi siłami obronić wioskę przed inwazją mantidów. Był to pierwszy raz od Bitwy o Angrathar, kiedy siły Przymierza i Hordy działały razem. Z kolei gdy wpadł na kufelek do Leniwej Rzepy, poszukiwacz przygód poprosił go w imieniu Elli, by spróbował jej piwa. Napój bardzo mu zasmakował i zalecił Elli, by porozmawiała z Wujkiem Gao o przyłączeniu się do Browaru Stormstout. Chen i Li Li wzięli również udział w Festiwalu Wędrowca na Żółwiej Plaży w Dziczy Krasarang. Gdy usłyszał, że Stormstoutowie z Pandarii wyruszyli za Wężowy Kościec by walczyć z mantidami, Chen ruszył za nimi. Dużego Dana Stormstouta znalazł śpiącego w Ogrodzie Piwnym Zachodzącego Słońca na Upiornych Pustkowiach. Następnie znalazł szczątki Evie Stormstout, która została zabita przez mantidów. Zabrał jej ciało do odosobnionego zagajnika na północnych klifach, gdzie wyprawił młodej dziewczynie krótki pogrzeb. :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Mówią, że miałaś na imię Evie. :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Mówią, że byłaś wspaniałą dziewczyną. :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Nigdy cię nie poznałem...lecz byłaś rodziną. :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Niech twoja podróż do następnego świata będzie wypełniona radością i pięknem. :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Żegnaj, Evie Stormstout. Odchodząc: :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Wyglądała jak Li Li. Następnie znalazł Hana Stormstouta zatopionego w bursztynie pod Kor'vess. Sądząc, że jest on martwy, zaciągnął wielką bryłę bursztynu do Ogrodu Piwnego Zachodzącego Słońca. Mamę Stormstout znalazł w komnacie pod Sercem Strachu, kiedy jej umysł był kontrolowany przez mantidów. :Mama Stormstotut mówi: Ja...co...gdzie? Co się dzieje? :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Twój umysł był kontrolowany przez pewien rodzaj starożytnych owadów. :Mama Stormstotut mówi: A tak. Bywało gorzej. A kim ty właściwie jesteś? :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Jestem Chen Stormstout. Z Wędrującej Wyspy. :Mama Stormstotut mówi: STORMSTOUT? Nie. Bujasz. Naprawdę? Stormstout z Wędrującej Wyspy tutaj, na Pandarii! Gdzie reszta twojej rodziny? :Chen Stormstotut mówi: Wyjaśnię podczas podróży do Sokomistrzów. Gdy wrócili do Ogrodu Piwnego Zachodzącego Słońca, pandareńscy piwowarzy użyli swego najnowszego napoju sporządzonego z soku z Serca Strachu, by roztopić bursztyn, w którym był uwięziony Han. :Han Stormstotut mówi: ... On żyje! Wbrew temu, co sądził Chen, właściwości utrwalające bursztynu nie działają na mantidów. Mów do niego. : : :Bursztyn natychmiast się rozpływa, uwalniając Hana. :Han Stormstotut krzyczy: AAAAAHHHHH! :Han Stormstotut mówi: AAAAAHHHHH! :Han Stormstotut mówi: Co się stało? Ostatnie, co pamiętam to.... :Han Stormstotut mówi: Fuj, co wy na mnie wylaliście? To obrzydliwe! :Han Stormstotut mówi: Muszę się uspokoić... Jestem trochę skołowany...Muszę się skupić. :Han Stormstotut mówi: Hmm...Co się dzieje? Chcesz się bić? Dlaczego mnie tak mdli? Zaraz... Zaraz... :Wymiotuje. :Han Stormstotut krzyczy: WHHARRGLBLRRGLBRGL Następnie Chena można znaleźć przy grobie Evie Stormstout, gdzie przebywa u boku Dużego Dana, Mamy, Hana i Li Li. Lądowanie W Wiosce Binan Chen opiekuje się Vol'jinem po wydarzeniach ze scenariusza Sztylet w Ciemnościach. Nakazuje graczom zdobycie igieł, by móc pomóc Vol'jinowi w poradzeniu sobie z trucizną toczącą jego ciało, a później zabiera trolla do Klasztoru Shado-pan, by tam mógł wrócić do sił. Wiadomo, że Chen pojawi się w nadchodzącej powieści Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde. Eskalacja thumb|Chen walczący u boku Vol'jina Chen dołącza do Vol'jina, kiedy Wódz Mrocznej Włóczni wraca do Durotaru, by rozpocząć Rebelię Mrocznej Włóczni. Po spotkaniu z Thrallem Osada Sen'jin zostaje zaatakowana przez Kor'kronów Hellscreama. Gdy rozpoczyna się walka, Chen współpracuje z Thrallem, podczas gdy gracze Hordy pomagają odeprzeć atak. Gdy inwazja Kor'kronów kończy się niepowodzeniem, Vol'jin prowadzi swoje siły do ataku na Wzgórze Brzytew. Chen decyduje się podążyć za Vol'jinem, podczas gdy Thrall wyrusza do Orgrimmaru, by poszukiwać niezadowolonych z rządów Hellscreama. Zadania Chen jest zaangażowany w następujące zadania w Dolinie Czterech Wiatrów: * 87 Chen and Li Li * 87 A Neighbor's Duty * 87 A Lesson in Bravery * 87 Great Minds Drink Alike * 87 Leaders Among Breeders * 87 The Warren-Mother * 87 Legacy * 87 Broken Dreams * 87 Chen's Resolution * 87 Hop Hunting * 87 Stormstout's Hops * 87 Li Li and the Grain * 87 The Chen Taste Test * 87 Doesn't Hold Water * 87 Barreling Along * 87 The Emperor * 87 Knocking on the Door * 87 Clear the Way * 87 Cleaning House ''Galeria Portret Chen Stormstouta w WarCraft III.jpg|Portret Chen Stormstouta w '''WarCraft III' WarCraft III Chen Stormstout.jpg|Chen Stormstout w WarCraft III Chen.jpg|Chen w TCG Chen_Stormstout_Action_Figure.jpg|Figurka PoP_Chen.jpg|Chen w Pearl of Pandaria Pandaren_early_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna ChenStormStoutInfo.jpg|Informacja o Chenie en:Chen Stormstout es:Chen Cerveza de Trueno fi:Chen Stormstout fr:Chen Brune d'Orage Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Valley of the Four Winds NPC Kategoria:Valley of the Four Winds quest giver Kategoria:Dread Wastes NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie